<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Battle's End by Anxiouslykitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881066">A Battle's End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiouslykitty/pseuds/Anxiouslykitty'>Anxiouslykitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safety, Sex, Survival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiouslykitty/pseuds/Anxiouslykitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia finds her place...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was exhausted and they weren't sure what they would find if they returned to Alexandria so the group stayed in the woods.  They had set this meetup point and hoped everyone would make it here. Now that most everyone had made it they started making a perimeter so that they could get some sleep. A watch was set up and the large group divided into small groups to sleep. Some of the younger kids didn't have much or any experience sleeping outside and were nervous. The adults with children slept in the middle of the group to provide the children an extra sense of comfort. </p><p> </p><p>Carol was curled up at the base of a tree several feet away from everyone else. She was still within the watch area, but definitely not part of the group. Although some were glad to see her return others still held the grief over her choices. She had said hi to Maggie, but hadn't talked to her. Lydia thought they knew each other, but she thought that might be the problem. Carol wasn't one to talk about things and it looked like Maggie was from a time when Carol was happier. Lydia understood how Carol felt though it didn't hurt the same way because these people weren't her family the way they were Carol's. For Lydia she just wanted to belong. She didn't need everyone to love her like family; she just wanted to not have to look over her shoulder all the time. She hoped that with Daryl and Negan and now Carol on her side she would feel safer. </p><p> </p><p>Lydia could tell Carol was sleeping when she walked over. She was curled on her right side. Some of her silvery hair fell across her face. Lydia quietly sat down a foot from her and leaned against the tree. She didn't want to bother Carol but she wanted to feel her close by.  As she watched the others settling in and trying to get comfortable her mind wandered back to the cliff. It had felt good to finally say goodbye to her mother. To get out from under the weight she had carried because of her. It had felt good to finally connect with Carol and for them to let the past go. What happened between them before didn't matter as much now. They had both loved Henry. </p><p> </p><p>A small sound next to her pulled Lydia from her thoughts. Carol was still asleep but Lydia could see there were tears on her cheeks. She was whimpering quietly and her face looked pained. Lydia felt bad for Carol. Although Carol had not always done right by Lydia she knew deep down that she cared. Lydia cared for her too. She wasn't a replacement for her mother, but she felt like something more than a friend. Her love for Henry extended to Carol. Lydia could only hope that Carol's love for Henry now extended to Lydia in return. </p><p> </p><p>Lydia slowly scooted over towards Carol and laid down next to her. She reached her right arm over Carol's body and rolled her into her own body. Carol tensed and pulled back a little. Carol's eyes opened and looked at Lydia. Lydia could see the fear until it melted away with the tears and Carol allowed herself to be pulled into Lydia's embrace.  Carol closed her eyes and leaned into Lydia.  Lydia rubbed Carol's back slowly hoping that it would help her relax. </p><p> </p><p>It felt good to Lydia to be able to comfort somebody else. To have someone trust her enough to comfort them. It always felt like she wasn't old enough or trusted enough to be the one giving comfort. She could feel the wetness of Carol's tears dampen her sweatshirt and she pulled her tighter, slipping her arm underneath Carol so she was completely surrounded by her arms. She felt Carol burrow further into her embrace. She felt as Carol's breathing slowed and her body grew heavy. After a while she could tell that Carol had fallen asleep.  </p><p> </p><p>Lydia tried to stay awake for a while but the events of the last few days weighed so heavy and the warmth of Carol's body lulled her into sleep. It felt good to sleep curled up next to someone. To hold someone and know that they were there. It was something she hadn't had since Henry and they had only cuddled a few times. Her sleep was dreamless which was probably for the best. There would be time later to think about all of the things that had happened. </p><p> </p><p>…….</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel came over to Daryl to relieve him from his watch. He had offered to do the whole night, but Gabriel said he didn't mind taking a shift. Daryl was glad to have so many people willing and able to do watch so that people could rest. These weeks had been especially hard on people and everyone needed the rest before they tried to rebuild. </p><p> </p><p>Daryl walked quietly through the group of sleeping people looking for where Carol had laid down. She had wanted to take a watch, but he had told her no and she hadn't put up much of a fight. He wasn't sure that it was a good thing that she hadn't fought him, but she needed the rest. </p><p> </p><p>When he finally spotted Carol it wasn't her he saw first. He spotted Lydia's pink sweater and turned to check on her when he recognized Carol's silvery hair. He stopped and smiled to himself seeing Carol curled into Lydia who was holding Carol tight to her body. He didn't know what had happened between the two of them out there with the herd, but whatever it was must have done something for the two of them. He was glad to see Carol letting Lydia in and to see Lydia able to get close to someone. </p><p> </p><p>He quietly walked over and sat down next to Carol. He leaned against the tree and scooted over so his leg gently touched Carol's back. He wanted to make sure if she was going to try to get up and go somewhere it would wake either him or Lydia. He knew he shouldn't worry about her wandering off anymore, but the last few months have left him worried. </p><p> </p><p>Once he found a comfortable position he looked down at Carol and Lydia and thought how right this felt. When he had taken Lydia in he had wanted to give her the family that he had found when he joined this group. It hadn't gone that way so far for her, but now with her and Carol together he knew she would get to feel the love he felt. He reached his right arm out and gently placed his hand on top of Lydia's head. </p><p> </p><p>As Daryl let himself slip into sleep he felt happy.  This is what he wanted the rest of his days to be like. They had a lot of rebuilding to do and he knew things wouldn't be easy. As long as he had his family, especially Carol and Lydia, he couldn't help but think everything would be alright. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmares...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl woke up when he felt something moving against his leg.  His grip tightened on his knife as he opened his eyes quickly.  Next to him Carol was wiggling in Lydia’s arms.  Daryl released his knife and took a deep breath.  He could hear that Carol was whimpering and it made him sad that even now she still couldn't find peace.  If anyone deserved some peace in their life it was Carol.  All he wanted was to take away some of the pain she carried around in hopes of keeping her with him.</p><p>Slowly Daryl slid down from leaning against the tree until he was lying flush behind Carol.  He lifted one hand to gently rub Carol’s hair away from her face.  He was trying to be gentle as not to startle her, but also to not wake Lydia.  </p><p>“Carol” he whispered into her ear.  “You’re okay.”</p><p>Carol jerked wildly and Daryl saw her eyes open.  She tried to push away from Lydia and Daryl and her breathing was frantic.  Daryl wrapped his arm around Carol’s waist pulling her hands with him at the same time he felt Lydia’s arm tighten around Carol.  Daryl looked into Lydia’s eyes and could see that she understood what was happening.  He was always impressed with her ability to remain calm in dramatic situations.  She was wise beyond her years.  It made him sad when he thought about what Lydia must have gone through to be this empathetic. </p><p>“Carol. It’s okay” Darly cooed. “I’m here...Lydia’s here...We’re safe.”</p><p>Slowly Carol’s breathing started to slow down and her body began to relax.  Daryl began to release her from his grip, but stopped when he felt her hands grip onto his wrist.  He didn’t know what to do.  It had been instinct to grab her when she was panicking, but now he wasn’t sure.  They had never really held each other like this before.  </p><p>“Please stay” Carol whispered.</p><p>Daryl couldn’t deny Carol anything so he resettled his arm around her waist and laid his head down on his other arm.  He buried his face lightly into Carol’s hair and tried to relax.  He could feel Carol’s grip loosen on his wrist and her body settle into the sandwiched embrace.  Daryl felt Lydia’s hand shift between Carol’s back and his chest.  Lydia’s hand loosened its grip, but didn’t disappear.  He could tell that she needed this just as much as Carol did.  </p><p>He felt himself drifting off and for once he felt comfortable.  Although he normally would keep a semblance of alert while sleeping outdoors tonight he didn’t feel he needed to.  He felt safe with Carol and Lydia and he felt safe knowing that this group would keep them safe.  </p><p>…….</p><p>Lydia watched Daryl settle in and she could tell that he had easily slipped back into sleep.  She looked into Carol’s face and saw that although she had relaxed she was still awake.  Carol’s eyes were full of sadness and pain and Lydia understood.  Lydia felt the same mix of emotions that Carol probably did.  Although she wanted to be happy for the group for finally being safer it didn’t erase the pain of losing Henry.  </p><p>“Sleep” Lydia whispered.</p><p>Carol shook her head lightly and her eyes welled with tears.</p><p>“Dreams” Carol croaked.</p><p>Lydia could tell that the dreams and nightmares were probably nothing new to Carol, but she could also tell that they were eating Carol alive.  She understood that.  There wasn’t a time that Lydia could remember not having nightmares.  They got worse after Henry died so she understood how hard it was to want to go to sleep when you know what is waiting for you. </p><p>“You’re safe with us” Lydia encouraged.</p><p>The tears rolled down Carol's face and she closed her eyes.  She tucked her head slightly until her forehead pressed against Lydia’s.  Lydia had never been this close with another person before.  It felt safe and warm and good.  When she finally heard Carol’s breathing slow she let herself follow Carol into sleep.</p><p>Lydia didn’t want to get her hopes up, but part of her wanted to think that she had found a family.  Maybe not a conventional one.  She didn’t look at Carol and Daryl as her parents, but they did feel safe.  They felt safer than her mother ever had.  She felt like maybe the three of them would be able to help each other through this and that together they could survive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adjusting to life back at Alexandria may be harder than they expected...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken several weeks to get Alexandria put back together again.  They had been working day and night since they had returned cleaning up and rebuilding the town.  Carol and Daryl had been working nonstop the whole time.  Lydia and Judith helped at first, but when the school opened up again Carol had been adamant that both Lydia and Judith join RJ in going back to school.  Lydia had fought it.  She didn’t like going to the school because she was one of the oldest ones and she still struggled to read, but Carol wouldn’t budge.  There had been a few fights around the dinner table that left Daryl trying to keep the peace between the two headstrong women.</p><p>In the end Carol had won and Lydia had gone to school.  It was rough at first, but now she was settling in and the more she could read the more comfortable she became.  Carol had also agreed to let Lydia work with the training groups in using different weapons.  Lydia wanted to be able to use any weapon she had to defend herself and Carol agreed it was important.  Judith had wanted to join Lydia, but Carol had said no.  This started a whole new round of arguing in the house.  Judith felt it was unfair that Lydia could train but she couldn’t.  Carol held firm and in the end Daryl agreed with her which meant that Judith didn’t get to train.  She had been mad at first, but had seemed to let it go.</p><p>Daryl could see Carol working tirelessly on one of the outer buildings they were still trying to rebuild.  She hadn’t taken any break since they had returned to Alexandria and Daryl was starting to get worried about her again.  She was keeping to herself and working long hours.  The only time he saw her was when she would eat dinner with him and the kids.  She stayed involved in the decisions that were made about what Lydia, Judith, and RJ were allowed to do, but she didn’t spend much time with them.  Daryl knew she ate at dinner, but he didn’t think she was eating any other meals and he was pretty sure she wasn’t sleeping. </p><p>He came up behind Carol and cleared his throat.  She turned to look at him and set down her tool.  He was saddened at how tired she looked.  He hadn’t really noticed all the changes in her since they had returned.  There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she had been crying at some point.  He had an urge to reach out and pull her into a hug, but he knew she wouldn’t appreciate him doing that out in the open.  She wanted everyone to look at her as the strong one who didn’t need anyone.  She had been particular about creating this illusion since they returned because there were still people who blamed her for getting them into the difficulties with Alpha.  A lot of people talked behind her back or turned and whispered as she walked past.  Carol tried to pretend that it didn’t bother her, but Daryl could see that it was changing her.</p><p>“Let’s go home and have lunch,” Daryl said.</p><p>“I can’t Daryl, I'm working” Carol replied, turning to return to her work.</p><p>Daryl gently grabbed her arm and she turned back to him.  If it had been anybody else he knew she would have pulled her arm away.</p><p>“I wasn’t asking,” Daryl said forcefully. “You need to eat.”</p><p>Surprisingly Carol didn’t fight him as he pulled her arm gently encouraging her to start walking back to their house.  They had been living with the kids in the townhouse that Michonne had when she was here.  It just felt easier since they had all lived there for a bit before the war.  Daryl dropped Carol’s arm after he was sure she would stay with him.  They walked in silence back to the house.</p><p>Once inside the townhouse Daryl began making lunch while Carol slumped down in one of the kitchen chairs.  Daryl watched her out of the corner of his eye.  She looked like she could barely keep her eyes open, but she was fighting it as hard as she could.  He knew eventually her body would give in and she would have to sleep, but he was more concerned about why she was trying so hard not to sleep.  Lydia had told him that she thought Carol was having nightmares and dreams she didn’t like.  He understood the nightmares, but he didn’t understand what Lydia meant by dreams she didn’t like.  When he had asked her what she meant all Lydia had done was shrug her shoulders and walk away.</p><p>He set a sandwich down in front of Carol before sitting across from her with his own.  He watched her and waited for her to take a bite before he began eating.  If he could get her to eat anything he would be happy.  Most of the time she would just say she had already eaten when someone would offer her food.  The only meal he thought she would consistently eat was dinner and that was only because he had made the rule that everyone had to be sat down together for dinner like Michonne had wanted.  It had been hard at first to get Carol to do it, but now she was there every night.  Though she didn’t eat as much as everyone else or talk very much, she was still there.</p><p>“You should take a nap” Daryl suggested.</p><p>“I have work to do,” Carol replied.</p><p>Carol slowly nibbled small bites of her sandwich, never raising her eyes from it.  Daryl didn’t want to get upset with her, but he could feel the irritation growing inside of him.  It wasn’t really irritation as much as it was desperation.  It felt like all over again he was watching her drift away in front of his eyes.</p><p>“You gotta talk to me” Daryl grumbled.</p><p>“I am talking” Carol replied.</p><p>“No you’re not” Daryl explained.  “You’re not telling me what’s wrong.  You’re crawling back inside yourself again and you’re not talking to me about what’s wrong.  You’re supposed to talk to me.  You promised.”</p><p>Carol looked up at the last two words.  Daryl could see that he had struck a nerve.  Now he just had to wait to see if it was going to be a good thing or a bad thing.</p><p>“I’m trying to do what you want me to Daryl, but it’s not good enough.  I’m not good enough” Carol snarled.</p><p>“What are you talking about” Daryl questioned.</p><p>“I’m not the person you want me to be anymore” Carol explained.  “I can’t be that person anymore.  I don’t know who I am anymore.”</p><p>Daryl could see there were tears on Carol’s cheeks.  She was a master of silent crying.  If you couldn’t see her face most of the time you would have no idea she was crying as you very rarely could hear it in her voice.  It always had a way of unnerving Daryl. Firstly because he hated to see Carol cry and secondly because of the reasons behind why she must have taught herself to cry silently.  He scooted his chair next to hers and put his hand on hers that was resting on the table.  He could see her whole body stiffen at the contact, but he didn’t pull back.</p><p>“You’re still you. You’re just hurtin’” Daryl encouraged.</p><p>He could see Carol retreating inside herself.  She was pulling away as far as she could as if she was trying to disappear completely.  He couldn’t lose her again.  Things were different this time.  He had always cared about her. She was the most important person to him since the farm, but now there was more.  He loved her more than he had loved anyone in his whole life.  If she left he wasn’t sure he could keep breathing he loved her so much.  It scared him to think that someone had that kind of control over him. </p><p>“Stop pulling away from everything you have here.  People love you and care about you.  You have to stay and fight and be present.  You can’t just keep retreating into yourself” Daryl lectured.</p><p>Daryl knew he was starting to raise his voice, but he couldn’t seem to stop it.  It was if he was trying to yell through the glass that was standing between him and Carol.  He wanted to shatter the glass and pull her back to the surface, even if that meant yelling at her.</p><p>“What are these nightmares that are keeping you from sleeping” Daryl asked, trying to calm himself down.</p><p>“They’re not nightmares” Carol replied meekly.</p><p>“Then what are they because you’re obviously not sleeping” Daryl retorted.</p><p>“Dreams” Carol whispered.</p><p>“Everyone has dreams Carol” Daryl scoffed.  “That can’t be all that’s keeping you from sleeping and making you pull away like this.”</p><p>Carol pulled her hand out from under Daryl’s and stood up from the table taking a few steps away.  She turned her back to him and wrapped her arms around her middle.</p><p>“These kinds of dreams hurt Daryl” Carol replied.</p><p>“Then tell me about them.  If you talk about them maybe it will make it easier” Daryl encouraged.</p><p>“They’re amazing dreams of having a happy family, of sitting around this table except instead of Judith and RJ sitting with you and Lydia it’s Henry.  You all laugh and talk and we’re all happy and then I wake up and I have nothing” Carol explained her voice raising.</p><p>Daryl stood up nearly toppling his chair.  He was so mad he didn’t feel in control of his emotions.</p><p>“You don’t have nothing,” Daryl yelled.  “You have me.  You’ve always had me.  Now you have Lydia and Judith and RJ too.  You have all of us.  We all love you.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s not enough” Carol whispered.</p><p>“How dare you say that” Daryl shouted.</p><p>Daryl closed the gap between himself and Carol and grabbed her by the shoulders turning her around harder than he’d meant.  She flinched away from him and he dropped his grip immediately.  She was afraid he was going to hit her and his heart sank. He took a few steps backwards until he hit the table and stopped.  He could feel tears welling up in his own eyes.</p><p>“I’d never hit you” Daryl croaked.</p><p>Tears spilled down Carol’s face and she looked into Daryl’s eyes.  He could see so much pain and confusion in her eyes that it broke his heart.  She took a step towards him and he walked out of the room and out of the town house.  He needed a minute and so did she.  They were just going to say things to hurt the other if they stayed.</p><p>--------</p><p>Lydia had heard most of the argument from the hallway.  She had come home from school early because she had a headache and the teacher had said it was okay.  She had stood in the shadows of the hallway listening to Carol and Daryl talk.  She had hid when Daryl stormed past her and now she stood in the doorway to the kitchen and looked at Carol.  Carol had her back to Lydia so she didn’t know she was there.  Carol stood with her arms wrapped tightly around her middle and her fingers dug into her sides.  She was hunched forward slightly and Lydia knew she was crying.   </p><p>After they had returned to Alexandria Carol and Lydia had fallen into a strange relationship.  Carol wasn’t Lydia’s mother and wasn’t trying to be, but she still had the last say in some of the things that Lydia was allowed to do.  At the same time Lydia wasn’t just a child.  She had helped comfort Carol a few times since they had returned without Daryl’s knowledge.  Carol had also comforted her when she had had a nightmare last week.  She had woken up to Carol gently brushing her hand through her hair and whispering calming things.  When Lydia had realized she was safe again Carol had gotten into bed with her and held her until she fell back asleep.  They had developed a bond of pain.  Lydia couldn’t help but think that Henry would have been happy to know that they had found a way to help each other.  He would have wanted them to be together if he couldn’t be here to be with them. </p><p>“Carol,” Lydia said quietly.</p><p>Carol straightened up, but didn’t turn around.  She stood like a deer caught in the woods trying to decide whether to run or not.  Lydia stayed where she was in the doorway so she didn’t push too much.</p><p>“We should take a nap” Lydia suggested.</p><p>Carol turned around and Lydia could see the tears glistening off her face.  She looked so tired and broken that Lydia felt her stomach flip at the sight.  She didn’t really know what that feeling was, but she thought it must be love or empathy.  She slowly extended her hand to Carol.</p><p>“I’ve got an awful headache and it might be nice to rest and I think I could rest better if you were with me” Lydia encouraged.</p><p>She was trying to give Carol an excuse to give in to sleep.  She knew Carol didn’t like to sleep on her own because of the dreams and nightmares she was having.  She also knew Carol would never tell anyone that she needed someone to comfort her.  Lydia had honestly been surprised that Daryl had let it go on this long as she had expected him to notice that Carol needed him long before now.  Lydia had stepped in a few times and climbed into bed with Carol and held her while she tried to calm down.  </p><p>“I can’t sleep,” Carol whispered.</p><p>“You never know, let’s just go lay down” Lydia replied.</p><p>Carol followed Lydia upstairs to Lydia’s bedroom.  Lydia got into bed and held the covers up for Carol.  Carol slipped off her shoes and climbed in next to Lydia.  Lydia turned on her side to face Carol who laid on her back stiff as a board.  </p><p>“Try and relax” Lydia whispered.</p><p>Carol turned her head so she was looking at Lydia.</p><p>“Your head hurts” Carol asked.</p><p>“Yeah I have a headache” Lydia replied.</p><p>Carol rolled onto her side facing Lydia and brought both hands up and gently placed them on Lydia’s temples.  She turned Lydia’s head slightly and began to gently massage Lydia’s temples.  Carol then moved onto the back of Lydia’s head running her fingers through her hair and massaging different parts of her skull.  Then she slipped her hands around to the base of her skull and placed gentle pressure.  The massage felt so good and Lydia closed her eyes allowing Carol to comfort her.  After a while of massaging Lydia felt Carol remove her hands and begin to turn to get out of the bed.  Lydia opened her eyes and grabbed Carol’s nearest arm.</p><p>“You need to rest,” Lydia instructed.</p><p>Carol stopped and leaned back against the pillows.  Lydia decided to try something she hadn’t done before.  She lifted herself up and scooted closer to Carol.  She laid her head down on Carol’s chest over her heart and draped and arm gently over Carol’s stomach. She snuggled close to Carol and closed her eyes again waiting to see what Carol’s reaction would be.</p><p>Lydia could feel how tense Carol was underneath her, but she didn’t retreat.  After a few seconds Carol began to relax.  Carol pulled her arm out from underneath Lydia and placed it tentatively on Lydia’s back. Then she brought her other hand up and placed it lightly on Lydia’s arm that was draped across her.  Lydia had always enjoyed cuddling with her father like this and she knew how comforting it could be.  She hoped that this would allow Carol to relax enough to sleep.</p><p>They laid there both of them awake for a long time.  It felt like forever really before Lydia felt Carol’s breathing grow deeper and her hands grow heavier.  When Carol began making small wheezing noises Lydia knew she was asleep.  Lydia allowed herself to drift off and hoped that both of them would be nightmare and dream free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lydia is the voice of reason for Daryl and Carol...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Daryl finally came back to the house it was already dark outside. Walking in the front door he could smell something being cooked and he slowly went into the kitchen. He was not looking forward to trying to come back from this most recent argument, but he didn't want to just avoid Carol like they had in the past. It was impossible now with them both living in the same house watching out for the kids. When he walked into the kitchen though it wasn't Carol or Lydia he saw. RJ was sitting at an already made table and Judith was standing on a stepstool in front of the stove. She turned and smiled at him when he walked in.</p><p>"Whatcha doing" Daryl asked. </p><p>"I'm making dinner," Judith said, rolling her eyes. </p><p>"I can see that. Why are you making it" Daryl asked.</p><p>"Lydia and Carol are asleep" Judith answered. </p><p>"Asleep" Daryl questioned. </p><p>"Yeah, they're in Lydia's room" RJ answered. </p><p>Daryl looked down at RJ who was smiling up at him.  RJ was still too young to understand some of what went on with the adults around him.  Judith on the other hand knew more than everyone thought she did. When Daryl looked back at her she was giving him a look that mimicked one that Michonne had given him many times before.  Daryl left the kitchen and headed upstairs to Lydia’s room.</p><p>Stopping outside Lydia’s room Daryl put his ear to her door to see if he could hear anything.  He didn’t want to interrupt them if they were talking.  He was hopeful that even if Carol wouldn’t open up to him that maybe she would open up to someone and Lydia was the one he thought she would be most likely to talk to if not him.  There was no noise behind the door so he gently knocked.  He waited a bit and heard nothing so he cracked the door open and looked in.</p><p>The light from the door fell on the bed and illuminated the two women on the bed.  Carol was laying somewhat upright with her head lulled to the side and her eyes closed. Lydia was lying with her head on Carol’s chest and her arm across Carol’s stomach.  Lydia’s eyes were open though watching Daryl as he stood in the doorway.  He nodded at her and she slowly removed herself from Carol.  He was always surprised at how quiet and light she moved.  Carol didn’t even twitch when Lydia left the bed. </p><p>Daryl backed out of the room letting Lydia follow him.  Lydia closed the door quietly behind her and turned to Daryl.  Daryl felt like he was about to get in trouble for something.  Looking down at Lydia her face was serious. Then again Lydia’s face was always a little serious so he wasn’t quite sure what to expect.  He knew he shouldn’t have yelled at Carol earlier, but he was just trying to get through to her.  He hadn’t been lying though he would never have hit her.  He wasn’t Ed, he wasn’t his father.</p><p>“You got her to sleep,” Daryl half asked half said.</p><p>“She needed someone to help her relax,” Lydia explained. “You can’t yell at her and expect her to do what you want, even if it’s what’s best for her.”</p><p>“I wasn’t yelling at her and I don’t have to explain myself to you” Daryl snipped.</p><p>“I was there Daryl, I heard the whole thing.  I’m not judging you I’m just saying you were yelling at her and that definitely doesn’t work with Carol.  She shuts down or she fights back when people yell.  You don’t have to explain yourself to me.  I’m just a kid, I get that, but I know that Henry would have wanted me to watch out for his mom so that’s what I’m doing” Lydia explained.</p><p>“You didn’t know her before Henry” Daryl began. “She’s gone through a lot.  Come out of the fire more than once.  Just don’t understand why she won’t come out this time.”</p><p>“Sometimes people are just tired,” Lydia explained. “I wanted to give up after Henry died.  In the snow storm there was a frozen walker and I was ready to let it bite me.  Carol found me.  She didn’t say anything about it.  I tried to explain and then I asked her to kill me to put me out of my misery.  She wouldn’t do it.  Even though it hurt her she helped me.  So now I’m helping her.”</p><p>“What happened out there with the herd” Daryl asked.</p><p>“It’s not my story to tell” Lydia replied.</p><p>Lydia wrapped her arms tighter around her middle and shifted a little.  Daryl didn’t know what to make of her sometimes.  She grew up in such a messed up way that some things she knew nothing about and other things she was wise beyond her years.  It was hard sometimes to think about the amount of pain that Lydia must carry around.  It made him admire her more that she was able to push through all of that and still care so deeply for other people.  He knew that she was a large part of the reason that Carol was still here even if he didn’t know the whole story.</p><p>“You love her,” Lydia said.</p><p>Daryl was completely taken aback.  He never expected Lydia to say that so matter of fact.  Of course he loved Carol.  He had loved Carol since the farm and Sophia.  Everything he had done since then had been in an effort to show Carol how much he loved her without pushing her too far.  He always thought that he had been better at hiding it, at pretending all he felt for her was friendship.  </p><p>“We’ve been friends a long time now,” Daryl replied.</p><p>“I know that, but you love her like truly love her” Lydia pushed.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter if I do.  She don’t feel the same way about me” Daryl mumbled.</p><p>“Sometime I think you should give her the chance to decide that for herself” Lydia replied.</p><p>Daryl grumbled and huffed and turned away from Lydia.  He didn’t want to talk about this with anybody and certainly not with Lydia.  </p><p>“I’m going to make sure Judith doesn’t burn the house down” Daryl grumbled before heading off down the stairs again.</p><p>--------</p><p>Lydia went back in her room and saw that Carol was still sleeping.  This wasn’t the first time they had shared a bed, but this was the longest that Carol had ever slept.  Carol had probably pushed herself a little too far this time.  Going without sleep for much longer than Lydia thought she had.  There were tears on Carol’s cheeks, but her face looked calm and peaceful.  Lydia climbed gently back on the bed and laid next to Carol.  She placed one hand gently on Carol’s hand on the bed just so that Carol wouldn’t wake up and not feel anyone around.</p><p>Lydia had been being honest when she had told Carol she wasn’t looking for a mother.  Carol was nothing like her mother.  Yes Carol had a hard exterior and she would do anything to defend her people, but that’s where the comparison ends.  Her mother would never have let her cuddle with her like Carol had.  Lydia knew that Carol wasn’t exactly comfortable with it, but she allowed it.  Her mother would have hit her for even asking.  Carol had a pure heart.  She fought it a lot, but she truly cared for people.  She loved people even when she didn’t want to let anybody else in.  She hadn’t wanted to care about Lydia, but now other than Daryl Lydia was probably the only other person Carol was close with.  </p><p>She wasn’t sure when she had fallen back to sleep, but a sharp pain in her hand jolted her awake.  As quick as the pain had come it had gone away again.  Lydia looked over and saw that Carol was awake.  She looked down at her hand and saw that Carol had hers wrapped around it.  She realized that Carol must have jolted awake and squeezed Lydia’s hand in fear.  Carol was settling her breathing as she looked down at Lydia.  When she saw she was awake Lydia could see Carol try to hide her fear.</p><p>“You okay” Lydia asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Carol replied.</p><p>“Dream or nightmare” Lydia asked, not believing Carol for one second.</p><p>“Nightmare” Carol whispered.</p><p>“What was it about” Lydia asked.</p><p>Carol realizing she was holding Lydia’s hand pulled away.  She scooted herself into a more upright position.  Lydia stayed laying down and shifted so she was looking up at Carol.  She had learned with Carol that sometimes you had to let her feel like she was in control of the situation.  If she thought for a second that someone else was trying to take control away she would bolt or fight.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Carol grumbled.</p><p>“I think maybe you need to,” Lydia replied.</p><p>Carol looked down at Lydia with an expression Lydia had never seen before.  There was so much pain and confusion mixed with love in the look that it made Lydia a little uncomfortable.  She could tell that Carol wanted to run, but surprisingly she didn’t.</p><p>“I came home from working on one of the buildings and…” Carol stopped trying to remind herself it was just a dream.  Lydia grabbed her hand again and held tight.</p><p>“I came home and when I got inside there was blood everywhere” Carol began.  “I called out for Daryl and then you and then Judith and RJ and nobody responded.  I could hear a noise in the kitchen so I pulled my knife and went in.  There were five pikes in the kitchen and each of your heads were on one and Alpha was standing next to the fifth one and she turned to me and said it was my turn.”</p><p>Carol turned her head away from Lydia and tried to discreetly wipe away tears.  Lydia sat up and scooted closer to Carol.</p><p>“My mother’s dead.  She can’t hurt you anymore” Lydia encouraged.</p><p>“I know that,” Carol replied.</p><p>“I know you may say it’s not my place, but I think you should talk to Daryl about your nightmares.  And I mean talk not yell” Lydia pushed.</p><p>Carol didn’t reply; she just sat quietly next to Lydia allowing Lydia to hold her hand.  They sat there in the quiet for a while.  Neither of them felt the need to talk and frankly Lydia liked that she and Carol could be comfortable in silence like this.  She had grown up in a world where being quiet was important and sometimes she missed the comfortable silences.</p><p>The sound of little feet on the stairs drew both of their attention to the door.  It sounded too heavy to be Judith so Lydia assumed it was RJ.  They could see the shadow of his feet outside the door and heard his little knock.  Carol looked over at Lydia who smiled.</p><p>“Yeah” Lydia answered.</p><p>RJ pushed the door open wide and came bounding in the room and jumped on Carol on the bed.  Carol caught the boy and tried to settle him as he climbed between the two of them.  Like any child he was all elbows and knees and both Carol and Lydia grimaced and winced as he clambered across.</p><p>“Next time you two take a nap can I take one to.  It’s not fair you guys get to take a nap and I have to go to school” RJ complained.</p><p>Lydia smiled and looked at Carol who also had a smile on her face.  </p><p>“Why’d you come up here RJ” Lydia asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah, dinner’s ready” RJ replied before bounding off the bed in one very uncoordinated jump causing Carol to wince in pain as he pushed off of her.</p><p>They both got out of the bed and made to follow RJ downstairs for dinner.  Daryl’s rule about eating dinner together had no exceptions.  Even if they had wanted to, they wouldn’t have been allowed to skip it.  Lydia was pretty sure if one of them didn’t want to eat dinner downstairs that the whole group would come eat dinner in that person’s room.  </p><p>Carol stopped Lydia in the doorway by grabbing her wrist gently.  Lydia looked back at Carol in confusion, but waited to see what she was going to say.  She assumed she was going to try and get out of dinner. Lydia assumed that Carol was just as nervous about seeing Daryl after their fight as Daryl had about seeing her.</p><p>“I’ll try,” Carol whispered. “To talk to Daryl, I’ll try.”</p><p>With that Carol passed her and walked downstairs without a backward glance.  Lydia followed her with a smile on her face.  She wasn’t trying to build a family, but deep down she knew that just maybe they could be one someday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol and Daryl take a step together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia was sitting at the table in the kitchen when she heard Carol come in the house.  She didn’t know how she had gotten to the point where she could tell who it was coming in, but she could always tell whether it was Carol or Daryl or someone else.  The kids were easy to tell apart.  RJ was loud and crazy when he got home and came bursting through the door whereas Judith was as quiet as an adult, but lighter and softer.  She couldn’t describe the difference between Carol and Daryl.</p><p>Carol came into the kitchen and was quiet.  She saw Lydia, but didn’t say anything to her.  Lydia watched her walk over to the cabinet and pull out a piece of jerky from the jar.  Carol took a few small bites and then stared at the jerky strangely.  </p><p>“Has it gone bad” Lydia asked.</p><p>“No it’s fine” Carol replied.</p><p>“Then what’s wrong” Lydia asked.</p><p>“Just not hungry” Carol said.</p><p>“Are you not feeling well” Lydia asked.</p><p>“I…” Carol began.</p><p>“You’re not feeling well” Lydia said definitively.</p><p>Carol turned away from Lydia and set the jerky down on the counter.  </p><p>“Why don’t you go lay down on the couch and I’ll bring you some water” Lydia suggested.</p><p>Carol turned around and glared at Lydia.  Lydia remained still and kept her face neutral.  She had learned that any fast movements around Carol caused her to run away.  Slowly Carol’s face relaxed and she slowly walked out of the kitchen and Lydia watched her go into the living room.</p><p>She got up from the table and went over and got a glass from the cabinet.  She filled the glass with water and brought it over to the table and sat back down.  She knew that Daryl would be coming home any minute so she waited patiently.  Sure enough five minutes later she heard Daryl come through the door and listened as he walked into the kitchen.  He stopped in the doorway behind Lydia and made a gruff sound.</p><p>“What’s Carol doin’ in the living room” Daryl asked.</p><p>“She’s not feeling well,” Lydia replied.</p><p>“What’s wrong with her” Daryl asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Lydia replied.  “I just know that she’s not feeling well.  I was about to bring this water in for her if you want to take it.”</p><p>Lydia picked up the glass of water and lifted it up in the air without turning around.  She felt Daryl take the glass from her and listened as he walked into the living room.  When she was sure he was in the living room she got up and went to stand in the hallway.  The kids would both be coming in the door soon and she wanted to be able to usher them upstairs quickly when they did.  She couldn’t hear anything from the living room.  She thought Carol must have gone to sleep and Daryl was probably just standing there watching her.  She couldn’t believe how stubborn they both were.</p><p>RJ came bursting through the door first followed by Judith.  Judith closed the door behind them and RJ came running over to Lydia.  He was rambling away and Lydia placed her hand gently on his shoulder to stop him.</p><p>“Let's go upstairs and you can tell me about your day,” Lydia suggested.</p><p>RJ went bounding up the stairs without question.  Judith hesitantly looked in the living room before walking towards Lydia.  Lydia put her hand gently on Judith’s shoulder and walked with her up the stairs.</p><p>--------</p><p>The sound of the front door caused Carol to startle awake and she looked straight at Daryl.  He had been watching her sleep and admiring how peaceful she looked.  Daryl crossed the room and handed Carol the glass of water.  He watched her intently until she took a small sip of water.  </p><p>“Lydia says you’re not feeling well,” Daryl said.</p><p>“I’m just tired,” Carol replied.</p><p>“Lydia wouldn’t say you wasn’t feeling well if you were just tired,” Daryl replied.</p><p>“I just don’t have much of an appetite that's all” Carol said.</p><p>“Maybe we should go see the doc” Daryl said.</p><p>“No,” Carol said quickly.</p><p>“Then you want to tell me what’s really goin’ on” Daryl retorted.</p><p>Carol went quiet and looked down at her hands.  Daryl knew this was the moment he was going to have to step outside his comfort zone.  Lydia had orchestrated this.  Daryl took a deep breath and walked around the coffee table and sat down next to Carol on the couch.</p><p>“Hey,” Daryl said, grabbing Carol’s hand from her lap.  “You gotta talk to me.”</p><p>“I’m...I’m not okay Daryl” Carol whispered.</p><p>Daryl gripped her hand a little to let her know that she wasn’t alone.</p><p>“I’m having trouble sleeping and I’m never hungry,” Carol explained.  “I’m stuck Daryl.  I’m stuck in all the pain and hurt and horrible things that have happened.  I can’t seem to move on like the rest of you.”</p><p>“We haven’t moved on'' Daryl said.  “We’re just coping.  We lean on each other and help each other.  You’re not letting us help you.”</p><p>“I want to let you help me, but I’m scared,” Carol whispered.</p><p>“What are you scared of” Daryl asked.</p><p>“I’m scared of losing you,” Carol replied.  “I’m scared of losing Lydia and the kids.  I’m scared that if I let myself get comfortable then I’ll lose them.  I can’t survive losing anymore people.”</p><p>Carol was crying quietly and she was shaking.  Daryl dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his body.  She relaxed completely into him and draped her arm across his stomach.  Daryl put his other hand on her arm and rubbed up and down gently.  </p><p>“You ain’t going to lose us” Daryl said.  “We’re going to stick together.”</p><p>“I can’t lose you” Carol whimpered.</p><p>“You haven’t lost me.  I’m right here” Daryl comforted.</p><p>“I can’t lose you” Carol sobbed.</p><p>“Hey” Daryl said, pulling Carol’s chin up so she was looking at Daryl’s face.  “You aren’t losing me.  I’m right here.”</p><p>Carol looked intently at him.  Daryl watched her eyes as tears slowly leaked out.  Carol moved forward and gently placed a kiss on his lips catching him off guard.  She pulled away with a look of fear and he held her tighter.  He leaned towards her and placed another kiss gently on her lips.  She kissed him back and then Carol deepened the kiss.  Daryl was lost in the kiss as he slowly moved his hands down towards Carol’s waist.  As he placed a hand on the small of her back Carol moaned and the sound went straight to his crotch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol and Daryl stop hiding from each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were heating up quickly and Daryl really hadn't expected this to happen.  As Carol ran her hands under his shirt and up over his stomach he shuddered.  He tugged her harder to him and he could tell when she felt his erection.  She made a sound deep in her throat and tugged at his vest.  Daryl pulled his mouth away from Carol’s and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Maybe we should talk first,” Daryl suggested.</p><p>Carol began kissing his neck making him lean his head back exposing more of his neck to her.  She wrestled his vest off and began yanking at his t-shirt.</p><p>“Carol” Daryl questioned.</p><p>“Take me downstairs” Carol growled.</p><p>Daryl pulled her chin up so that he could see her eyes.  He needed to know that she really meant this.  He wouldn't do anything if he thought she had any hesitation.  Her eyes locked with his and he could see the desire in them.</p><p>“I want you to take me downstairs Daryl” Carol breathed.  “I want you to make love to me.”</p><p>Daryl didn’t need much more encouragement.  He stood up and pulled Carol with him.  She clung to his arm as they both almost ran down the stairs to Daryl’s room kicking off shoes as they went.  Once they were through the door Carol slammed it shut and Daryl pulled her down onto the sleeper sofa.  Carol landed heavily on top of Daryl and he groaned as she began to kiss him again.  Things were moving quickly again.</p><p>“Carol I need you to know” Daryl began, but Carol interrupted him by recapturing his lips.  </p><p>Her hands traveled under his t-shirt again and she began pulling it up trying to get it over his head.  He didn't want her to see him with his shirt off again.  She had never really seen his scars up close and he didn’t want her to have to see them.  He kept his arms down keeping her from being able to pull his shirt off. </p><p>“I want to feel you” Carol whined as she continued to pull at his shirt.</p><p>Carol suddenly slipped her hands from the front of his shirt and around underneath him.  Her hands ran up his back and he could feel her hands running over the scars on his back.  He tensed up and released the grip he had around her.  Carol continued to try and kiss him, but when he wouldn’t return her attention she abruptly stopped and raised herself up so she could look Daryl in the eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong” Carol asked.</p><p>“Don’t wanna take my shirt off” Daryl said, looking away from her.</p><p>“Oh” Carol said, pulling away from Daryl and starting to stand up.  “I didn’t mean to push you I thought you wanted to…”</p><p>“No...I mean yes I want to…” Daryl stammered. “I want to have sex with you.”</p><p>Carol stopped halfway between getting up and her original position.  She was stuck straddling his legs and Daryl couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked.  </p><p>“Then why don’t you want to undress” Carol asked, confused.</p><p>Daryl looked away again.  He was so nervous about this conversation.  He wasn’t good at talking and he certainly wasn’t good at having conversations in any sort of sexual situation.  He was fighting the urge to run away.</p><p>“Are you afraid of me seeing your scars” Carol asked quietly.</p><p>“I’m not afraid,” Daryl snapped.</p><p>“Your scars don’t matter to me” Carol said.  “They don't change the way I see you. I...I...I Love You!”</p><p>Daryl stared at Carol in disbelief.  This couldn’t possibly be real.  How could he be so lucky?  How could Carol love him the way that he loved her.  Daryl didn’t know what to say back to her.  He didn’t think he could form any words.  He reached down and pulled his shirt over his head and through it across the room.  He reached up and gently cupped Carol’s face in his hands.  He pulled her face to his and kissed her gently.  Carol let herself fall forward onto him and deepened the kiss.  As her hands began fiddling with his pants he began to pull her shirt off.  She let him remove her shirt and then she unhooked her own bra and threw it away.  He stared at her in awe.  </p><p>“You’re beautiful” Daryl breathed.</p><p>Carol fell back onto him and began kissing him while she tugged desperately at his pants.  They both struggled to maintain their kiss while they wrestled their pants off.  Carol pulled her own underwear down and threw them away and then grabbed a hold of Daryl’s boxers.  She slipped the boxers over his erection and she hummed in approval as she pulled the boxers all the way down his legs.  Daryl was extraordinarily aroused and he was getting nervous.  </p><p>“Carol” he whispered as she ran her hand up the length of his body.</p><p>Carol began kissing him again and he tried to pull away.</p><p>“Carol, wait” Daryl breathed.</p><p>Carol sat up again and looked at Daryl.</p><p>“I...I…” Daryl stammered.</p><p>“Daryl, are you nervous” Carol asked quietly.</p><p>“I…” Daryl stammered again.</p><p>“Have you never…” Carol began.</p><p>“Well” Daryl huffed.</p><p>Carol raised her hand and placed it gently on the side of Daryl’s face.  She leaned closer again and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Carol encouraged.</p><p>She kissed him on his cheek.</p><p>“We can go slow,” Carol whispered.</p><p>She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Or we can stop,” Carol offered.</p><p>Daryl placed a hand on Carol’s cheek and stared into her eyes.  There was nothing but love and understanding in her eyes.  </p><p>“I don’t want to stop,” Daryl replied.</p><p>Carol raised herself up on her knees and took one of Daryl’s hands.  She placed it on her breast and encouraged Daryl to knead her breast.  He brought his other hand up to her other breast and mimicked the motion.  He could see that it made Carol shift lightly and he tried lightly pinching her nipple which caused her to moan.  She grabbed one of his hands and slowly drew it down her body and helped him slip his hands between her legs.  She was extremely wet and he was surprised. She positioned his hand and began rubbing his hand against her clit.  Daryl took over the motions and Carol began to pant lightly.</p><p>“Yeah just like that” Carol panted.</p><p>Daryl continued to perform the same motion.  He had never done this before and he was nervous that he wasn’t doin it right.  The sounds Carol was making made him think he might be doing okay, but he was still nervous.  Carol suddenly pulled his hand away and moved herself over his erect penis.</p><p>“Are you ready” Carol asked.</p><p>Daryl nodded and Carol placed a hand gently on his penis and lined it up underneath her.  The feeling of her hand on him made his hips jerk.  She lowered her body and he gasped as he felt her surround him.  He had to really concentrate on restraining himself as he felt her warmth.  She slowly began to move up and down and he gasped.  </p><p>“Are you okay” Carol asked.</p><p>Daryl grabbed tightly on her hips and began meeting her rises and falls with thrusts of his hips.  Carol put her head back and began to make louder sounds.  She slipped her hand down between their bodies and began rubbing her clit again.  Their pace picked up and they both began to pant and moan.  Daryl did everything he could to hold off his completion waiting for her to come first.  He was getting close and he was worried he wouldn’t be able to last.  Suddenly Carol shifted her position a little and with a couple more thrusts she was screaming and her walls were closing around his penis.  Daryl followed her into completion and after a few more thrusts he held Carol’s hips tightly pinning her down on him leaving him fully seated inside her.  She panted heavily and folded forward to lay on his chest.</p><p>“Are you okay” Carol asked, panting.</p><p>“I love you” Daryl said.</p><p>Carol kissed his chest and laid limply against him panting.  He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed the top of her head holding her tightly to his body. This was the safest he'd felt in his entire life. </p><p>----------</p><p>Lydia quietly came down the stairs. RJ was whining for something to eat and to keep him out of Daryl and Carol's way she had said she would come down and get them something to snack on until dinner. She had heard the sounds that were coming all the way up from the basement and had closed the door to Judith's room where they were playing so they didn't hear anything. Judith had given Lydia a look that told her she knew what was going on, but Lydia still thought it was best not to have to hear it. </p><p>As she got the bottom of the stairs she saw one of Carol's boots lying in the hallway and she picked it up. She walked towards the living room retrieving Carol's other boot. She placed the two boots next to the front door and looked into the living room. She saw Daryl's boots and vest lying on the floor and laughed to herself. They hadn't exactly been trying to hide anything. As she walked back to the kitchen she hesitated at the stairs to the basement to see if she could hear anything but it was silent. </p><p>Making a snack for the kids she couldn't help but be proud of her work. She knew that Daryl and Carol both felt the same way for each other. All they needed was a little gentle push in that direction. She had done just that over the last few weeks. She had nudged them closer and closer to being open with each other. Not that she was exactly trying to get them to have sex, but if that's what happened she was happy for them. Maybe now they could all move on as a family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>